


少年之梦

by SuzukiTame



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzukiTame/pseuds/SuzukiTame
Summary: 对尚在故乡时期的一燐捏造，涉及一彩的初次Wet Dream描写。结尾可能有一点点的G向。
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro/Amagi Rinne
Kudos: 17





	少年之梦

他听见村民在议论：天城家的又在干那种奇怪的事了。他停下练习挥刀的手，走过去想问问详细，但他们一看见他走近就低着头跑开了。他只好进山里去找他哥哥。循着一股逐渐强烈的血腥味，他看到天城燐音正趴在一只被剖开肚子的野猪身上，用刀柄砸它的脑袋。

“哥哥，”他问道，“你在做什么？”

燐音停下手中的动作，回头看他。他的半边脸颊染上了深色的血液，眼睛却在微微地闪烁，像燃烧骨灰时发出的幽暗的火。“一彩啊，”他对他微笑，还是平时的样子，只是伸出的手上黏糊糊地沾满了血，“你过来看。”

他走过去，在他哥哥身边蹲下，但他只能看到野猪被撕开的皮毛下肮脏的内容物，一坨一坨软绵绵、无生气地，盛在它僵硬了的外壳里，散发着腥臭味。这是胃、这是肠子、这是胆、这是肾，这是心脏——最重要的器官，少了它就立马会死，虽然缺少其他部件也不那么容易再活得下去。燐音一样样地指过去，告诉他那些内脏的名字。他问：“哥哥是想要晚上用这些做杂烩锅吗？这样的话，直接把猎物交给负责晚饭的佣人就行了。“

“之后会负责吃掉它的，做成杂烩锅或什么的都无所谓。”燐音说，“但我现在只是想让你看看。我们的身体里也同样存在着类似的器官哦，一彩，即使外表看起来再怎么光鲜干净，把皮肤切开后都是一样的，和动物是一样的。我们就是由一堆这样的玩意儿构成的，供我们呼吸、消化食物、循环氧气和废料，在我们死后回归成肉块和面目不明的细胞组织，从骨架上腐烂、溶解，化成水流进土里。人，或者说生物全体，最终都是要这样和自然融合的。“

他摇摇头。“我不明白。”他说，“哥哥为什么要告诉我这些？哥哥会死吗？”

“人都是会死的。”燐音先是这么说，但看到一彩露出难过的表情往他身上靠了过来，他又改口宽慰道：“没事的，我不会那么快就死的。抱歉，一彩，说了让你迷惑的话。我其实只是在想：人究竟为什么会是人呢？”

燐音砸开了那只野猪的头骨，手指探进了它的脑袋里，从中掏出了一团淡红色的绵软物质，摊在他的手掌里，像一团盘在一起的幼虫，挑开外层的薄膜会炸出浆汁。“书上说，人的脑浆似乎就长这个样子。”他盯着取出的野猪脑髓，略微地出神，“我们就是用这种东西在思考、然后将其化为言语的吗？包括现在的我，正让我这样想着的、让我说出这些话的，就是这样一种物质吗？完全想象不出来。不可思议，不是吗？”

“哥哥。”他叫他，没有得到回应，他又叫了一遍，拉住了他的衣服。“哥哥这个样子，会让大家感到害怕的。”

他的哥哥终于侧过脸来看他。“大家？”

“嗯。村里的人最近都在说哥哥变得很奇怪。哥哥以后是要成为他们的君主的，未来的君主做出他们所不能理解的事，会让他们感到很不安。”

燐音沉默了一下，问：“一彩也觉得我很奇怪吗？”

“我不知道。我不明白哥哥想看动物的内容物的想法。”一彩说，“但因为哥哥是哥哥，所以我不会害怕哥哥。村里的大家却不是这样的，哥哥对于他们是日后要管理他们的人，他们希望哥哥能更有君主继承人的样子。”

燐音翻转手心，让那团脑髓从上面滑下，落回到野猪的尸体上。“嗯，你说得没错。”他站起身，对他笑了笑，但显得有些疲惫。“那我们回去吧，一彩。”

到家的时候，他们的父亲也在。他看到了燐音衣服上大片的血迹和粘连在上面的稀碎的动物组织，也看见了那头被剖开肚子、头骨也被砸碎的野猪，他一开始抿着嘴一声不吭，在燐音去洗浴更衣的时候，他对一彩说：“去拿棍子来。”燐音出来后看见他父亲铁青的脸，就晓得了之后要发生的事，但他只是淡然地在他面前坐下。

“为什么，”他的父亲在等待良久后还是率先开了口，“为什么要做这种让人恶心的事？”

“恶心？指什么？”燐音故作不解地问。

已开始衰老的现任君主深长地呼吸了一下，试图克制住自己的怒火，然而抬眼看向自己的长子时，他的眼睛里还是一点没有掩饰住他对他的厌恶。“万物皆有灵。我一直是这么教育你吧，燐音。即使是最邪恶的巫术师，也做不出这等虐杀行径。更何况你将要继承我，成为未来的君主！”

“这不是虐杀，父亲大人。我是在确定它死亡后再切开它的。”燐音平静地说，“我是在尝试解剖。”

他的父亲呆住了。“什么？”这是他这一辈子都从未听过的词汇，他结巴地尝试复述这个词：“解……解什么？”

“是解剖，父亲大人。我在城里的书上看到的。父亲大人也想看看吗？”燐音笑了，嘴角轻微弯起的弧度就像是在嘲笑他一样，“不过真可惜，那本书已经被父亲大人烧掉了啊。”

这之后他的父亲狠狠地揍了他，直到他蜷缩在地上，暂时再也发不出声音来反驳。暴力永远不是让人信服的最佳方式，只是作为驯服的最终手段而已，一彩记得父亲是这么教育他的。但在对待燐音的事情上，父亲似乎总是会选择这个“最终手段”，就好像哥哥并不是和他们一样的人类，而是因为他们无法理解而日益变得可怖、需要被驯化被折断手脚使其屈服的怪物。一彩跪坐在房间的角落，脊背挺得僵直，因为目睹了哥哥被惩戒的全过程而浑身发抖。他似乎听见父亲在叫他的名字，对他下命令，叫他把燐音带去土监牢里。可他一时无法思考这个命令，也无法思考别的。他盯着伏倒在父亲脚边、一动不动好像死去了一样的他的哥哥，被扯掉发带后凌乱散开的头发遮住了他的眼睛，可以看见血从他惨白的脸下流了出来，晕开在木质地板上，往里渗了进去，仿佛是这片土地正在吸食他的血一样。他盯着那摊血，忘记了如何呼吸也忘记了如何说话。他看见父亲正在向他走过来，但他站不起来。神经紧绷到极点之后身体就好像不再是自己的了，他看见父亲向他走过来可是他动弹不了。

但燐音却站起来了。他弄倒了旁边的架子，发出了巨大的声响，让父亲和他都看了过去。

“不要碰一彩。”燐音说。他的声音很轻，喑哑，像是被反复拉扯到极致而将断的丝线，只是因为此时房间里没有人说话甚至没有人正在呼吸所以他们听到了。“那种地方我一个人去就行了。”

他拖着一条受伤的腿，缓慢地、摇晃着走了出去，鼻血仍在往下流，滴在他走过的地上。一彩这时想追出去，但被父亲按住了肩膀。他抬头，看见父亲正在以一种怪异的，混合着惊恐、嫌恶、轻蔑与敌视的目光，注视着哥哥走出的门口。

这之后的两天，父亲都不让他靠近土监牢，也不准其他人过去。每到一起用餐的时候，他都小心翼翼地问父亲要什么时候才能放哥哥出来。他的父亲一开始不理会他，后来被问得烦了，便说：什么时候他肯认错了，自然就会放他出来。可是，可是，他吞吐着，语无伦次地试图争辩，可是，土监牢里很黑，而且很冷，没有一点光和火，到了晚上会更冷，哥哥还受着伤，又不吃饭的话，哥哥真的会死掉的。他的父亲仰头喝了一口热汤，放下碗，他面无表情地看着他。那就让他死吧，他的父亲说，反正他这样下去也是成不了君主的。说完后他就起身走开了。他的母亲坐在旁边，眼睛低垂着，始终没有言语。

第三天，从早上起，他就跪在父亲的房间里。请原谅哥哥，不然就请把我也关进去吧。他重复着这样的话。他的父亲照常去打猎，去料理村民的家事，处理政务，晚上回来后看见小儿子仍跪在他的房间里，反复说着那句话，仿佛这是他用尽全力思索出来的、他唯一可以依赖的稻草，仿佛他正在向他乞求的是他生命的全部。固执的年迈君主终于有些心软了，退让了，掏出钥匙扔在他的面前，待他的孩子捡起那钥匙几乎是飞奔着冲出去以后，他一语不发地走进房间，走进那几十年如一日毫无变化地等待着他的古老昏沉里。

“哥哥！哥哥！”一彩摸黑找到土监牢里长满锈迹的锁，可因为手心满是汗，钥匙掉了两次，快要哭出来时他终于打开了那把锁，便一下就忘了要哭，只顾冲进去找燐音。“哥哥！哥哥！”一片森冷的黑暗之中没有人回应他，他最终在监牢的角落里找到他的哥哥，他浑身冰凉，失去了意识。他背起他离开了那里，带进了生着火的房间。燐音穿着的衣服浸透了冷汗，像一层冰霜覆在他的身上，他因而脱下了他的衣服，用浸了热水的毛巾擦拭他的身体。但他没有醒过来。

火光映在燐音赤裸的身体上，在他苍白发青的皮肤上平刷了一层淡淡的血色。但那血色透不进去，那火的温暖进不了他的血液里，就好像是他本人在无声地拒绝一样，拒绝被挽救，拒绝活过来。不，不会的，一彩想，哥哥从来不会让他独自绝望而毫无回应的，除非哥哥要死了，可是哥哥答应过他不会死的。他不会让哥哥死的。体温。哥哥需要体温。他褪下了自己身上的衣服，俯下身，趴在他的身上，用他还尚不健壮的手臂紧紧地抱住了他。燐音的身体冷得像雪，但是没事的，他可以把自己的体温分给他，全部给他也没关系。他是为辅佐君主而生长的，而哥哥就是他要辅佐的君主，所以他的每一寸血肉都是属于哥哥的，这无疑是正确的。天城一彩就像一团灼烈的火，义无反顾地将自己投进冬天的深水里，为了融化冰层而拼命地燃烧自己。他们肌肤相贴的地方因为他的灼烧变得滚烫，他几乎是想要融入进燐音的身体里，成为他的火源，或是将燐音融化进自己的身体里，去完全地感知、抓住他微弱的心跳和呼吸，将它们拢在手心里，从那困住它们的暗夜里轻轻地带出来。

燐音的手指动了动，尔后浑身猛地颤抖了一下。他惊喜地叫出声，爬起来去看那双终于睁开了的蓝眼睛，但那双眼睛仍暗淡失焦，无法好好看他。他注意到他干涩的嘴唇微动着，似乎是要说什么又说不出来。他这下想：我可真笨呐，哥哥是需要水吧，我刚才怎么竟没有想到呢？他急忙去取下墙壁上挂着的水壶，要喂他水喝，但想到哥哥现在或许还没法自己吞咽，而且这水也有些凉了，于是他先把水含在口里，再低下头，用嘴将那被他体温暖化的水送进他的喉咙里。一口。再一口。他似乎有些急了，一些没来得及被承接住的液体从燐音的嘴角溢出，顺着他的脖颈流下，濡湿了他搭在他锁骨上的小指。燐音咳嗽了起来，而这之后他也终于能顺畅地大口喘息了，眼睛也渐渐恢复了光彩。一彩高兴得当即化身小狗，用他毛绒绒的脑袋去蹭燐音的脸。

“停下。一彩，停下。”燐音说。他于是乖巧地就停下了，只仍用闪闪发亮的眼睛热切地注视他，看得他脸上发烫。而一彩只觉得：太好了，哥哥活过来了。

一醒来就看见自己的弟弟赤裸着身体趴在同样赤裸着的自己身上，并被用那样毫无消退之意不如说愈发热忱的目光凝视着，让燐音觉得有些无所适从。他别扭地抬起手背掩住自己的脸，不自觉间漏出了一声叹息。“还以为这次会死呢。”他快速地低喃了一句，没有被一彩听到。那不是后怕的语气，反倒像是有些遗憾，或者可以说是无奈的。

“我很害怕啊，哥哥。”一彩拿开他遮着脸的手，将自己从不掩饰的情感又径直投放了过去。“父亲这次生了好大的气，还说了哥哥死掉也行的话……可是我不想让哥哥死掉。所以哥哥以后还是不要做那种奇怪的事了吧，不然父亲他又会……”

“一彩也觉得我是错误的吗？”

他僵住了，因为燐音看向他的眼神突然变得很冷冽，是他从未见过的，让他下意识低下头错开了视线。“我……”他犹豫着，思索着，“我想哥哥是有自己的理由的……但我还不明白。父亲和大家也不明白。君主如果做了大家不明白的事，应该是由辅佐君主的我，来向大家做解释的。但是我还没有这样的能力。抱歉啊，哥哥。”他的尾音低了下去，像受潮的树苗，然而下一秒他就自己甩干了水，振作精神地说道：“但我会很快长大的！我会加紧训练，很快就会变得能保护哥哥了。所以哥哥，可以再等我一下吗？”

燐音先是怔怔地看着他，尔后他转过脸，朝着背着火的阴处，露出了晦涩难明的表情。可最终他还是朝他笑了，把他揽入了怀里。

“一彩没有错哦。”燐音摸着他后脑勺的头发，耳语道，“一彩并不需要道歉，也不用着急，慢慢地长大就好。一彩为了自己而长大就好。”

“可是我想更快地帮到哥哥。”一彩软软地说，“哥哥会等我吗？”

“会的。”燐音的声音非常温柔，让他没有注意到他片刻的沉默。“我总是会等着一彩的。”他靠在他的肩膀上，听到他这么说而非常安心，因为他从来不怀疑燐音说的任何一句话。

尽管燐音最后没有等他。

在燐音走后，他多次梦见他。大部分的梦里燐音都是温和的，手心暖暖地牵着他的手，带他走过森林，去打猎，去捉虫子，教他布陷阱，在路上听他讲他最近学会的技能，回来后他靠在燐音的身上，听他念书，听他给他讲故事，然后在午后的阳光里慢慢睡着。一直以来他们都是这样的，所以在梦里也不怎么变。这样的梦做多了，一彩常常会觉得哥哥已经回来，甚至是从未走过。白天里他更拼命地训练，鼻青脸肿了也不停下，仿佛不知疲倦，为了能更快地去追上哥哥，也为了能不必思考、不必动感情，这样在梦里的时间才更像是真的。

但偶尔他也会梦见其他的，让他觉得有些陌生的燐音。在离开前一天的祭典上，燐音对着全体村民所说的那一番话他始终不能理解，最后只记得他说：我厌倦了。是厌倦了什么呢？哥哥那时候还说了什么？哥哥也厌倦了我吗？燐音没有回答，也没有看他。他说：我要离开这里。为什么呢？为了我还是我。在这里的哥哥就不是哥哥了吗？他又不作答。一彩，他终于再次回过头来，但是却不再笑了。一彩，我想去做偶像，他说。偶像是什么？偶像是……他迟疑了，没有接着说下去，他走过来，伸出手最后摸了摸他的头发。我也不知道啊，偶像是什么，大概是……能够让人去爱的存在吧，就像……一彩一样。说完，他就消失了。留下他呆呆地站在原地。

我爱着哥哥哟。他小声地说，手里攥紧了衣角。我是爱着哥哥的啊。

一天醒来的时候，他发现自己下身潮湿，听给他洗被褥的嬷嬷说：一彩少爷长大了呀，这是一彩少爷要成为男子汉的证明哦。

长大……是指变得像哥哥那样吗？他问。

在这个时候燐音已经成了那里禁忌的话题，嬷嬷的脸色因此变得难看，接着像是要岔开话题一样，她问：一彩少爷昨晚是做梦了吗？梦见了什么呀？

嗯，他诚实地回答，我梦见了哥哥。

嬷嬷不再说话了，拿起要换洗的被褥脚步匆匆地走了。

但他的确梦见了哥哥。梦见了那天从土监牢里带出来后，被他脱下衣服，赤身裸体的哥哥。而梦里的哥哥是醒着的。他醒着，喘息着，喉咙里不时发出细碎的呻吟。他的头发被汗水濡湿，软软地贴在他的脸上，蓝眼睛雾蒙蒙地，看着他，吸吮着他。他叫他：哥哥。他的双手往他的身上探去，却触摸到了一片黏湿，他拿起手，血色撞进他的眼睛。他惊慌地发现哥哥的身体从小腹处被划开，内脏全流了出来，而他正跪在他满地裸露的器官上，右手刚刚伸进了他的身体里，握住了他的心脏，像握着一只想要展翅的雏鸟。

很痛吧，哥哥？

燐音艰难地呼吸着，没有办法回答他，因此只是眨着湿漉漉的眼睛，那像被烧化的宝石一样，垂危地流动着。

哥哥一直都是那么痛苦的吗？在这个地方，比死都不如地痛苦着。我也是凶手吗？

他抽抽搭搭地哭了起来，自燐音走后第一次哭。他走的时候他才十二岁，还不懂悲伤，难受是难受的，但他靠着相信哥哥会回来，靠着和哥哥的梦，努力到了现在。可此刻他发现他从来没有懂过他的哥哥，从来没有理解过，从来不知道他竟已是这样的破碎，以至于他会对他说出厌倦，会宁愿逃到外面的世界去。他终于无法再说服自己，明白了哥哥是不会再回来的。

他哭着，把燐音散落在体外的器官一块块拾起，于事无补地想放回他的身体里，但燐音抓住了他的手，把他往自己身上拉。他于是伏下，躺在燐音的身体里，躺在他腥甜的气味中，被他的温度完全包覆，像婴儿蜷在母亲的子宫中，下陷在交融的肉体间宛如宇宙般无垠的重力里。

我想去找你，哥哥。他说。

他感到燐音在他的身下溶化，消散为分子形式的热量，拥吻着他，然后穿透了他。

我想要追上你，我想要理解你，为此我已经在跑着长大了，我有因此离你更近一点了吗？告诉我，哥哥。他将脸埋进他溢出的组织液中。哥哥不在身边的话，就好像一直走在什么也看不见的荒野里，不知道哪里是正确的方向，连是不是在前进也不知道了。哥哥已经走到哪儿了呢？能稍微在原地等一下我吗，最后一次，请等等我吧，我会尽快地、以两倍的速度去找你。到那个时候，哥哥——

他在血污中睁开眼睛。

——请试着尽情地依赖我吧。

——END——


End file.
